Protossed
'Protossed '''is the second episode in the seventh season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred thirty-fourth episode overall. Plot The episode begins where red Obnoxious Executor and Derpfestor are seen in their mothership over their main base: red nexus and command center covered under red zerg creep. However, the rest of protoss and terran buildings are tightly stacked away from the creep at the cliff. The scene cuts to red marines, a group of SCVs, overlords and even ravagers march towards teal protoss base. Bob the Ragelot stands guard at the ramp, as usual, waiting for the incoming enemies. He spots a lone red SCV coming towards him. He puts into defense stance to prepare for the easy fight, but as the SCV passes through him, it splits into the very large pack of SCVs, proving that they are all stacked together. They pounce on the zealot. While the red SCVs keep him busy, an SCV away from the ramp establishes a bunker by blowing its inflatable structure. The rageful Bob throws off the SCVs but he stops at the loaded red bunkers where marines shoot at him. Meanwhile, ravagers shoot corosive biles onto the teal protoss base. Suddenly, the teal protoss already has its "new" executor (number 9) popping out of nexus...a human being dressed in executor outfit uttering a nonchalant warning "The base is under attack." until the corrosive bile lands on his head. "Are submitting the funday Monday?", he asks, but he retreats into the nexus when Red Team approaches. Bob tries to reach the bunkers rapidly but, as the shots from marines deplete his energy, he hurries back to the shield battery to recharge and goes back and forth, but the marines keep chasing and shooting him. Red liberator is shown shooting the calm probe, but it seemingly negates the damage because it is already near the shield battery. A stalker is under warping-in process. The marine notices the slow warp-in for few minutes and decides to aim his rifle at him. The stalker finally appears but is suddenly shot to death. Ravagers shoot more corrosive biles, aiming only at the small gap between warp gate and shield battery. As both structures lose a small chunk, they dismantle into pieces. Three red overlords give them a 9-10-10 score. Red liberator in defense mode (with its statue of Derpfestor instead of Statue of Liberty) destroys busy probes. When one probe carrying a mineral pellet dies, another picks it up for nexus until it is shot down. The protoss base is devastated under hands of Red Team. Bob the Ragelot in his last straw punches the satisfied ravagers but they are recalled away. The bunker is salvaged by deflating, leaving its occupant marine being covered by rubber. Four of marines load themselve into the overlord. As the red terran and zerg assailants leave. The remaining defeated teal protoss units are Bob the Ragelot, a sole probe, and a human executor who comments "good game!" but he is considerate by cheering up Bob: "You're lost but trust me, you're better." Epilogue The injured zealot sees two enemy bases: blue terran under fire when red deathball goes on rampage, and Red Team's base. However, he chooses to run towards the red base instead of helping the blue terran dominion. Characters * Derpfestor * Obnoxious Executor * Mothership * Red overlords * Red ravagers * Red marines * Red SCVs * Bob the Ragelot * Human Executor (debut) * Red liberator * Probes * Stalker Trivia * Bob the Ragelot usually defends the base by standing at the ramp, as shown previously in "CyclOWNED", "Choked Up" and StarCrafts t-shirt advertising videos. * This is the first time a human in protoss race is revealed, and is a replacement executor. * If you look closely at the background where liberator shoots at first time, the clouds' animations cut to the loop to repeat the shooting. * This is the second time a stalker warps-in very slowly. First time was in "Legacy of the Void Opening". * Bunker with an occupant is salvaged again since "Home Alone", except it is deflated instead of being imploded. In-game References * Protoss and terran buildings except for nexus and command center respectively do not build on creep. * All mining units when running in the distance are stacked together, forming into seemingly alone unit until they spread out when they stop. This idea was done by a StarCraft II ''player Florencio. * Human executor and his voice is based on and belongs to Day9, the ''StarCraft II ''player and announcer pack of ''StarCraft II. He has a YouTube channel named Day9TV. * Marines kite Bob the Ragelot once again, but in this time, they harness the bunker as a safe place when an attacker is near. * When ravagers target a gap near warp gate and shield battery, it creates a broken part that causes a total destruction on both buildings. It is the reference to how even areas outside the buildings within the select circle can be prone to splash damages towards the whole building, Cultural Reference * The detection soundbite from ''Metal Gear Solid ''with an exclamation mark is used for Bob the Ragelot. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes